Buzz Beer (episode)
|alt-title = |image = TDCS_episode_1x22_-_The_Gang_Tests_Buzz_Beer.jpg |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Kate, Lisa, Lewis and Oswald test taste the guys newest creation - coffee-flavored beer, in "Buzz Beer" in Season 1 (ep.#22). |season-epno = 22 |season = 1 |broadcastdate = May 9, 1996 |imdb = tt0566346 |teleplay = |story = Jeff Lowell (executive story editor) |writer = Clay Graham, Robert Borden & Les Firestien |director = Gerry Cohen |prev = " " |next = " " (Season 2 premiere) }} Buzz Beer was the 22nd and final episode in Season 1. Originally aired on May 8, 1996 on ABC-TV, the episode, was directed by Gerry Cohen, and was co-written by Clay Graham, Robert Borden, and Les Firestein. Synopsis Mimi and Drew find a secret memo that announces a Dutch company is planning to buy the store and they assume all the employees are going to be fired. Depressed about possibly losing his job, Drew and the gang visit a small business expo and eventually get the idea to brew and sell their own coffee-flavored beer. Plot Summary When an angry Mr. Bell (Kevin Pollak) throws a bunch of wadded-up papers at Drew and Mimi, they discover a secret memo announcing that a Dutch group plans to buy the store. Winfred-Louder has been struggling, so they assume that the Dutch want to fire everyone and build something else on the property. The gang then goes to a small business expo and meets a man who sells equipment for home breweries. Everyone agrees to invest money in the venture, and Drew decides to take a chance and use his house to acquire a loan. He fears that he is doomed when they cannot come up with an idea. Lewis stays awake by drinking coffee between each beer tasting, and comments favorably on the taste. They decide to brew a coffee-flavored beer, which Oswald names "Buzz Beer". A representative of the Dutch, Mr. Paul Van Houten of Van Houten, Van Horton, & Van Halen (Victor Raider-Wexler) visits the store and says that they are not firing anyone below management. They will decide who to keep from management on a case-by-case basis. He is impressed with Drew, and wonder why he hasn't advanced in the company after seven years of working ther, and asks him to stay. When Mr. Van Houten tells Drew and the others in the office that there was only going to be one management change, Mr. Bell then pops out of his office, to actually be seen for the very first time on the series, with a box of his belongings (mostly girlie magazines!), as Drew asks him if he were the one that was getting fired, as he sarcastically responds "No, I'm just taking my things for a little ride!!" Recurring Cast/Guest starring *Victor Raider-Wexler as Paul Van Houten *Katy Selverstone as Lisa Robbins *Kevin Pollak as Mr. Bell, Drew's Boss *Robert Torti as Jay Clemens *Mike Hagerty as The Beer Guy (as Michael G. Hagerty) *Vic Helford as Vic *Justine Johnson as The Woman *Terry Mulroy as Terry Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes